Ignition systems of many known vehicles are activated by keys. Engine control units of the vehicles are programmed to include unique identifying information of keys that are permitted to start ignition systems of the vehicles. For example, information that uniquely identifies a key can be stored in the key and in a memory included in and/or accessible by the engine control unit of a vehicle. The engine control unit can electronically (e.g., through wired and/or wireless connections) read the identifying information stored in the key and see if this information matches or otherwise corresponds with the identifying information stored in the vehicle. If the key information matches the stored information, then the engine control unit allows the key to start the vehicle. Otherwise, the engine control unit will not allow the key to start the vehicle.
One problem is the need to program the engine control unit of a vehicle to accept a replacement key. The original key or keys for a vehicle may no longer available due to loss, repossession, etc. Currently, programming the engine control unit of a vehicle to accept a different or new key (e.g., a replacement key) requires an individual with specialized training and education (e.g., a locksmith) to travel to the location of the vehicle to program the engine control unit of the vehicle to accept the replacement key. This programming can require specialized skills or experience of the locksmith, and can involve complicated and costly hardware equipment. A person wanting to program the engine control unit to accept the replacement key may need to wait a significant amount of time before the locksmith is available, and typically is required to pay for the presence and work of the locksmith. This can add to the cost of replacing the key and can limit or restrict re-sale opportunities for the person to recoup financial losses on the lien or note on the vehicle.
Additionally, some entities that handle or possess many vehicles may be unable to verify whether the engine control unit of one or more vehicles has been successfully programmed to accept a replacement key and, if a replacement key does not work to start a vehicle, may be unable to determine whether the non-functioning replacement key is due to loss of the key, error by the locksmith, or the like. For example, repossession company may hire a first locksmith to program an engine control unit of a repossessed vehicle to accept a replacement key, but the replacement key may get lost while the vehicle is being transported to an auction company from the repossession company by a transportation company.
As another example, a second locksmith hired by the auction company may contend that the engine control unit of the vehicle was not successfully programmed to accept the replacement key (even if the engine control unit was successfully programmed to accept the replacement key). The auction company may then pay for the second locksmith to program the engine control unit of the vehicle to accept another, different replacement key and may attempt to pass this cost onto the repossession company. Without being able to verify or prove that the previous programming of the engine control unit by the first locksmith before the vehicle was sent for transportation was successful, the repossession company may be forced to pay for the additional replacement key and additional programming of the engine control unit.